


5次超人受到精神控制却没有去杀蝙蝠侠

by Lynx219



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mind Control
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当DC世界中每个有精神控制能力的恶棍总是径直向你冲来时，你该怎么做？</p>
            </blockquote>





	5次超人受到精神控制却没有去杀蝙蝠侠

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Superman was Mind-Controlled and DIDN'T Try to Kill Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/123861) by Mithen. 



_星期一：_ __  
  
超人醒过来，发现在自己身边和面前的巨大空间中，充斥着星魔——有着精神控制力的宇宙海星的庞大身躯。他猛地进入战斗准备状态，大声的对那个怪物放出想法：//无论你为了什么险恶的目的把我带到这里，记住我会用全力反抗你！我绝不会屈服于你肮脏的诡计！我……//  
  
从他身前巨大的身体中突然发出了一种情绪，像是祈求，和一种激烈的感觉：瘙痒。超人瞪着那海星。然后，叹息着，他把小心调整过的热视线射入星魔第三和第四个腕足的缝隙间。 __  
  
一阵安慰的波涛从宇宙海星那里涌出。超人的意志被星魔压倒性的思想所充满：//你服侍得很好，小生物。现在带着我的对你服务的感激离开吧。//  
  
超人飞回地球，忍不住白眼。 __  
  
_星期二：_ __  
  
疯帽匠低头躲开蝙蝠侠的攻击，畏缩着。“我只是想有人陪我喝茶！”他尖叫着，躲开逃进了夜色中。  
  
蝙蝠侠踢开门，发现了一个诡异的场景：一张经过精细布置的长餐桌。三月兔和睡鼠造型的机器人坐在桌旁，来回递着茶。 __  
  
站在桌子的一头，把手放在椅背上站着的是超人。他的眼睛是茫然的、玻璃般的青绿色，一张疯帽匠的精神控制卡片插在他黑发上的蓝色束发带中。他穿着一条蓝色、镶褶边的短裙和白色围裙，白色长袜，还有黑漆皮的玛丽珍鞋。  
  
蝙蝠侠对着他沉思了一会儿，在那双不透明的蓝眼睛前挥挥手。“真是越来越奇怪了。”他喃喃着，露出一个细小的微笑。然后他振作起自己的精神，伸出手从束发带上拔下那张精神控制卡片。 __  
  
_星期三：_ __  
  
“不，我最终在她让我攻击那些樵夫时设法挣脱出来了。我猜距离让她的控制更加微弱。真正让人恼火的是她其实只需要 _提出要求_ 。我和毒藤一样不喜欢偷伐原始森林的樵夫，我会很高兴地围捕并阻止他们的。”  
  
“超人——”  
  
“——但是 _没有_ ，她拿出了那个旧唇膏，把我像个木偶一样派去实行她那些邪恶的幻想。”  
  
“克拉克——”  
  
“怎么了，布鲁斯？”  
  
“她吻了你？” __  
  
“是，没错。这就是那唇膏起效的方式。她假装成要我签名的女粉丝给了我一个吻。我知道的下一件事就是我飞向俄勒冈州去恐吓某些樵夫。”  
  
“她只是吻了你，然后呢？你和她没有做些……其它什么事？”  
  
“什么？为什么……布鲁斯，你在 _嫉妒_ 么？我可不知道你和帕梅拉·伊斯雷也有一腿。”  
  
“……我没有。”  
  
“难道你在 _脸红_ ，布鲁斯？哦哦，蝙蝠侠和毒藤坐在树上，K-I-S-S--”  
  
“克拉克？”  
  
“怎么，布鲁斯？”  
  
“请闭嘴。”  
  
“噢当然，随便说我该怎么干吧，这个宇宙中每个微不足道的骗子都追在我的身后，只要他们找到了精神控制的设备，为什么你会不同呢？嘿，你去哪儿？” __  
  
“我有工作要做，超人。”  
  
“你在做什——见鬼，我痛恨他这么干。” __  
****  
_星期四：_ **** __  
  
从一开始，这个情况很大程度都是建立在误会之上。正在为对JLA的另一次攻击作准备的白火星人，发现他们的心灵感应读数指出超人秘密地对于蝙蝠侠具有激烈、强烈的恨意。而通过完全释放这股恨意来打入JLA的心脏，看来是很符合逻辑的。所以他们改变了他们的精神能量来除去这些压抑感情上的障碍，怂恿这氪星人表达它们。这花了几个星期，但最终他们取得了突破。超人从他的堡垒中闪电般地离开，径直冲向瞭望塔和蝙蝠侠。  
  
然而结果，完全不是白火星人期待的那回事。  
  
就像尚恩-琼兹后来对深感丢脸的超人解释的那样，白火星人对于情感明显是“音盲”。他们可以感知到强烈的或微弱的感情，但不能分辨强烈情感中微妙的差异。  
  
就像，比如说吧，负面的激情和正面的激情之间的区别。 __  
  
_星期五：_ __  
  
克拉克躲藏在他在瞭望塔的房间中，拒绝一切来自闪电侠、绿灯侠、神奇女侠以及其他人的要他出去的恳求。每次他考虑着要离开，他都会再一次看到他自己单膝跪在布鲁斯面前倾吐心声，坦白他有多么的爱他、珍重他、崇拜他、渴望他。蝙蝠侠不得不叫尚恩来把他拖走，而他还在大声赞美着布鲁斯漂亮的双眼、才华横溢的头脑和惊人的性感嗓音。  
  
克拉克呻吟着遮住双眼。不，他再也不会离开这个房间了。  
  
最糟糕的是，每个词他都是真心的。现在还是。他只是假装他并不是这样，在那么长的一段时间里。  
  
超人深深遗憾JLA在没有他的情况下击败了白火星人，因为他深深地希望他能让他们尝一下他前一天遭受到的，即使是个片段。  
  
半呻吟中，克拉克突然不再遮着眼睛，坐了起来。  
  
要不是他根本没准备这么做的话，这不算什么。 __  
  
当他的身体向书桌移动的时候，克拉克挣扎着想夺回控制，但毫无效果。他将会撕开瞭望塔并杀死里面的每一个人么？又或者只是再做些让人感到异常羞辱的事？  
  
他希望他几乎指望前者的事实能得到原谅。  
  
然而，很明显的，他走向他的书桌并拿起一本笔记本和铅笔。以一种清晰、倾斜，并且熟悉的笔迹，克拉克看着他的手写下：  
  
**我是** **B** **。正在研究格鲁德发明的设备。看来起效了。**  
  
超人从锁定的声带里发出咆哮，想要夺回他的手。  
  
**也可以感觉到一些你的情绪状态。有趣。** __  
  
一个古怪的长时间停顿，超人的手盘旋在记事本之上，而克拉克试着不去想他现在有多悲惨。然后他的身体被小心操纵着坐回床上，他的手又开始写。  
  
**你不会到这里来对话。我也没什么可道歉的，所以我不会过去。这看来是……** 再一次克拉克的手停了下来。 **……最明智的。** ****  
  
克拉克试着不去感到除了恼火和身为控制者的侵略性以外的任何事，但其他情感不请自来地涌现：困窘、悔恨、一丝带着疼痛的缅怀、悲哀……  
  
**傻瓜。** 克拉克的手猛地戳在纸上，留下几乎难以辨认的字迹。然后又变回了工整的笔迹。 __  
  
**显然你需要一些证据表明被控制并不都是那么糟糕的，克拉克。** 他的左手抬起拂过他的头发，非常小心地滑下，越过他自己的后颈。  
  
克拉克惊讶的眨眨眼——眨眼是他自己现在能做的一切。他的惊讶变成困惑，这开始了一些其他的事情，他的手描绘着他下颌的线条。他的右手写道， **我能感到这个，** 而克拉克的左手沿着他徽章的左侧滑下他的胸膛，探索着，继续向下，让人苦闷的缓慢……  
  
他的右手停在他制服的腰间，他自己的温暖手指擦过他腰部的皮肤，几乎是试探性的向下。 **我能感觉到你。** 笔迹不再像开始那样整齐，谨慎的字迹向纸的对角处倾斜，字母转折尖锐、缺乏控制。 **感你所感。克拉克。允许我。我想要。** 克拉克自由的那只手抬起描摹他的嘴，轻柔的触碰他的唇。现在的笔迹几乎是涂鸦了。 **请求你。** **** __  
__  
如果可能的话克拉克就点头了。但他只是尽量激烈地感到自己的赞成。  
  
笔记本落到了地上，布鲁斯让克拉克躺到床上，双手灵巧、稳定、克制，让克拉克失控，最终他们双方都失去了控制。


End file.
